Birthday Surprise
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Amy's birthday is coming up and Ty knows exactly what to get her. But when the town doesn't have the gift what will Ty do? As Amy's birthday is getting nearer and nearer and the gift still out of stock, what will he do? Will he get it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this isn't very good, it's my first fanfic and I'm hoping my ones after this will be better. No, unfortunately I don't own Heartland, I'm just a very big fan of it! Please review, it would be a lot of help! ;)**

**So, enough from me and onto the fanfic! Anyway, here's Birthday Surprise :)**

Chapter 1

"So, it's your birthday soon than?" Ty asked as they trotted around the trail.

"Yep! About a month." Amy looked at Ty and saw a slight worry in his eyes. "What's up?" she asked him.

"It's just closer than I thought," he answered.

"Well you still have quite a bit of time," she said winking at him. "Race you down to the lake!" she started galloping away with Ty close behind.

The lake was Amy and Ty's favourite place to go when they were together. They loved sitting by the water and watching it sparkle and shimmer in the sunlight. They galloped through the trees and tied Spartan and Harley to 2 trees to stop them running off and left them to graze.

Amy and Ty walked down to the lake with Ty's arm around Amy. They sat down and gazed out at the sparkling water as it gently shimmered. Than Ty turned to look at Amy and asked, "what do you really want for your birthday?"

"I'm not really sure, I loved this set of tack that I saw in a shop the other day for Spartan, but other than that I'm not really sure!" she shrugged.

They leaned forward in a kiss, it lasted for a few minutes but than they heard bored and agitated whines behind them.

They pulled apart. "I guess that's our cue to go than!" Ty chuckled and Amy laughed softly next to him. They got up and jumped on their horses and than trotted away. They slowed down as they got to Heartland and walked up to the barn. They hopped off their horses and lead them to their stalls. Spartan and Harley had stalls next to each other to they continued talking.

"I don't know what to do with the horse, Connie." Amy said. Connie was a Connemara that was a good show jumper until she and her rider took a fall. The rider was pretty much fine but poor Connie had been left with a fear of even the smallest jumps so she had been sent there.

"what have you tried doing with her?" Ty asked.

"well, I tried join up but she was too stubborn and energetic for that so it didn't work. I tried t-touch to try and calm her down but she's just as energetic as before. I've tried spraying lavender and letting her have a sniff of lavender and nothings working." she looked up from untacking Spartan to look at Ty.

"Well maybe you should try the Rescue Remedy? I can pop into town if we don't have any?" he asked.

"of course because she might be more nervous than excitable and energetic! Do you think you could check if we have any please?"

"OK," he picked up Spartan and Harley's saddles and carried them to the hooks. He hung them on the hooks and went to check all the herbal remedies. They didn't have any rescue remedy.

"we don't have any?" Amy asked as came back out.

"Nope, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"OK, see you in a bit."

"bye."

Ty walked over to his truck and got in and looked behind him. He saw Amy waving to him and he waved back then he was gone!

"Amy, can you come up here?" Amy's older sister Lou called.

"Sure," Amy called back. She jogged up to the house and into the kitchen where Lou was waiting for her. "what's up?" she asked.

"I just got a call from a lady, Mrs Ansten, she said you've already helped a horse for her." Lou answered.

"Yeah, Arabelle. I didn't know she wanted another horse!"Amy said shocked.

"She doesn't!"

"so, what's the horse she's bringing here?"

"Well, she was driving along a road and came across an injured horse on the side of the road. He didn't let her get very close so she had to get other people to help and they soon got it into a trailer which her husband bought. She said she didn't want it because she was worried it would be too much hassle for her and no one else wanted it so she asked she could bring it here for you to help and re home. She thought it was a mustang and I said I'd call her back. So, do you want it?"

"Yes!"

"OK, I'll call her back now!"

In town Ty was walking to the store when he saw a jewellery store. He looked in the window and saw the best present ever! He decided to go into the shop and see how much it was!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ty walked into the shop. The shop owner came up to him, "can I help you?" she asked.

Ty nodded "How much is that ring in the window?"

"$1800" She said.

"Do you have any in stock?" Ty asked.

"I'm not sure, let me check." She answered

A few minutes later the lady came out and shook her head, "I'm afraid we don't have any, that's quite a popular one."

"do you know when you might get any more in?" Ty asked.

"In a few weeks time."

"ok, thanks," Ty said and carried on walking to the shop to get the rescue remedy.

When he got back to Heartland Amy was waiting for him outside Connie's stall. He took the rescue remedy out of the bag and let her sniff it. When she started lipping it Amy squeezed 2 drops in the horse's mouth and they went to put the remedy with all of the others. Then they walked into the house for dinner. After dinner they walked into the living room to play a few games of cards.

The next day, a trailer pulled up in the drive. "Amy!" Lou called.

"coming," she answered pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. She ran downstairs, yanked on her boots and ran out to the yard. She jogged up to where Mrs Ansten was waiting.

"Hi Mrs Ansten," Amy said as she got closer.

Mrs Ansten turned around, "Hey Amy."

"so where's this horse?"

"in there, we might need more help!"

"ok, I'll go get Ty, be right back!" Amy ran down to the barn, "Ty!" she called. At that minute Ty appeared at the top of the stairs. He walked over to Amy, gave her a quick hug than followed her to where Mrs Ansten was stood patiently waiting.

Mrs Ansten and Amy went into the trailer and Ty slowly lowered the back. The horse bolted out and started rearing with Mrs Ansten and Amy trying to pull him down and keep him to the ground. Ty grabbed the halter and pulled the horse down. Once they got him calmed down. Amy took a proper look at him.

"I think it's a female mustang," Mrs Ansten said.

"yeah, you're right." Amy said, looking up as she said it.

"how do you know she's a mustang?" Ty asked.

"well, because mustangs are freeze branded on the neck below the mane with a long "alien" looking brand." Amy answered. Ty looked impressed and hugged Amy. Mrs Ansten smiled softly at how close they were. Last time she had bought Arabelle, Ty had just got back from being away a few months without telling Amy and they had fallen out over it. She shook that thought out of her head.

"Are you two sure you can put that horse away without me?" she asked.

"yeah, we'll be fine," Amy said looking at Ty, he nodded. "Did you call the horse anything?"

"no, I didn't want to get to attached as I don't really want another horse! I hope you can help her and find her a nice home." Mrs Ansten said softly.

"do you want us to call you about her progress and when and who she gets re homed to so you can still visit?" Amy asked

"that would be lovely, thank you." Mrs Ansten replied as she walked over to her truck.

"OK, we'll be sure to do that! Say hi to Arabelle for me!" Amy said as her and Ty followed Mrs Ansten.

"OK, see you soon." Mrs Ansten said and smiled warmly at Amy. Amy smiled back.

"we'll call you as soon as we make any progress! Bye!" Amy called and waved as Mrs Ansten drove away. Amy and Ty walk back over to where they had tied the horse. She eyed them suspiciously. Amy opened the gate and Ty undid the rope and the horse galloped to the other side of the paddock.

"I think I might attempt join up with her now." Amy said as she grabbed a lunge line and went into the centre of the pen. She started making the horse trot around the pen. Ty climbed up on the fence and watched.

"so, what are you going to call her?" He asked from the fence.

"I was thinking of something like..." she stopped and thought for a moment "Alyanna, Amanda or Beatriz," she said lunging the line so the horse went into a canter.

"What do they mean?" Ty asked.

"well, they're all Spanish. Alyanna means beautiful girl, and this horse is gorgeous! Amanda means lovable, I think she could be really loveable if I can get through to her. And Beatriz, that one means 'brings happiness; brings joy' because she could one day!" Amy answered. Lunging the line again so the horse started galloping.

"which one's your favourite?" Ty asked.

"I think Beatriz is the best. So that will probably be her name. What do you think?" Amy looked up at Ty. The horse slowed down so Amy had lunge the line to keep the horse moving.

"I think Beatriz fits her perfectly. What are you going to do if this doesn't work?" Ty asked again.

"Well, I'm planning on doing what I did with Starlight. Spend time outside the paddock for a while every morning before I retry join up if it doesn't work now. Maybe you could do the same? So she can get used to two people instead of just me."

"well, as long as you don't think it would be to much for her."

"no." Sure enough they stayed out doing join up until dinner and had to leave it.

"so just spend time outside her paddock every day?" Ty asked as they walked into the house for dinner.

"yep, then she'll get used to you and should be ok to do join up with." Amy answered.

"So, are you going to call her Beatriz?"

"yeah. I decided that it's a good name even if I can't get through to her." Amy said. Ty nodded.

After dinner. Amy and Ty decided to do some work with Connie. She had calmed down with the rescue remedy so Amy decided to do join up again and sure enough Connie had soon joined up with her! Amy decided that was enough and led her back to her stall. Then her and Ty went into the house for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Amy got dressed and went out to the paddock to check on Beatriz. Ty was already there by the time she got there. "Morning," Ty greeted.

"Good morning. Good sleep?" Amy said.

"Yes thanks, you?" Ty asked

"Yep, thanks. How is she?" Amy answered

"She didn't realise I was hear so I watched for a bit and than called her name and she galloped to the other side of the paddock." Ty answered.

"Well, it will take her a while to get used to us. It did Dazzle as well." Amy decided to try calling her. Beatriz was in the middle of the paddock.

"Beatriz!" Amy called softly. Beatriz threw her head up and stared at them for a few seconds and then turned and galloped to the other side, trying to get as far away from them as she could.

"We just need to keep doing this and she should get used to us." Amy said then Ty and her walked back to the barn to start the chores.

A week later, after going to Beatriz's paddock every morning, she didn't mind mind them being there. Now Amy or Ty could walk up to the fence and call her and she would look at them and continue grazing where she was. One day a bit later on, Amy and Ty walked up to her and called her. She looked at them and took a few cautious steps towards them and then dropped her head and started grazing. Amy looked at Ty, "I think I might try join up again." She said as she opened the fence. Beatriz looked up and went back to grazing. Amy took the lunge line that Ty handed her and walked calmly to the middle of the paddock. After a while Beatriz had joined up with Amy. She turned around and hugged the horse that was following her around. She walked out of the paddock and walked up to Ty. She hugged him happily and then said "I'm going to call Mrs Ansten." She walked up to the house with Ty beside her. "I'm going to really miss Beatriz when she gets re homed." She said as she reached the house. She went to the phone and punched in the number.

"Hello. Mrs Ansten speaking." said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Mrs Ansten. It's Amy from Heartland." Amy replied.

"Amy, How's Beatriz?" Mrs Ansten asked. She knew that Beatriz was called that because they had told her in an earlier phone call.

"she's fine, she actually joined up with me today! Can you please ask around to see if anyone else wants her?" Amy replied.

"Sure, I have to go. See you soon."

"OK, I think Ty wants to say something quickly, bye." Amy said as she handed the phone over to Ty. They only talked for a few minutes. "What was that about?" Amy asked as Ty hung up.

"oh, nothing," Ty replied, "why don't we go out for dinner?"

"OK, I'll be back in a minute." Amy said as she ran upstairs. A few minutes later they were nearly by the diner when Ty saw the jewellery shop and remembered the ring. He parked up and said to Amy, "I'll be in in a second. I just need to do something."

"OK, see you in a minute." Ty made sure she had gone and walked in the jewellery and up to the lady.

"Have you got any of the rings?"

"no, sorry but there has been a big delay and they couldn't get here. They should be in in about two weeks time. We aren't sure which day yet though." Ty needed it for that week. At least he had bought the tack and another big surprise but she needed this one!

"um, OK. Do you know where else I could get it?" He asked. The lady shook her head and said apologetically, "no, I'm really sorry. I could always call you if we get any in before that." Ty nodded and wrote down Heartland's phone number and his name. He also told her not to say about it to anyone who answered apart from him in case Amy answered. The lady nodded and said again, "I'm really sorry."  
Ty nodded, "It's OK, thank you anyway." Ty said and walked out of the shop. He walked in the diner and saw that she had already ordered their favourite meal. He walked to the table and sat down. She smiled at him and he smiled back, hoping they would get some rings in store just before Amy's birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The piercing sound of Amy's alarm clock interrupted her dreams. She reached over and turned it off than realising she had over slept and jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and shoved them on. Then she grabbed a muffin on the way out and ate it while jogging down to the barn. When she got down to the barn she saw Ty stood patting Beatriz and she let him do it! Amy walked down to the paddock. "I'm so sorry I over slept this morning. My alarm clock didn't go off until it was really late!" Amy explained reaching out to Beatriz. She sniffed Amy's hand and then nudged it.

"That's fine, I've got all the chores done and thought I'd come see Beatriz." Ty answered.

"thanks. She's so sweet now. I'm gonna be really upset when she's gotta go." Amy sighed.

"yeah, that reminds me, Mrs Ansten called, she has a friend who would be interesting in her." Ty said.

"oh, OK. When's she coming to pick her up?" Amy asked, disappointed.

"tomorrow, morning. Don't over sleep." Ty said playing. Amy pretended to smack him on the arm.

"I might see if she would let me ride her." Amy said.

"Al right," Ty replied opening the gate for her. She walked calmly over to Beatriz and rested her arms on Beatriz's back. She looked around but at Amy but didn't move. Amy pulled herself up on Beatriz's back but didn't swing her leg around. Beatriz went to move but decided not to. She jumped down and said to Ty, "can you go grab a saddle?" He nodded and walked towards the barn. Amy decided to get on so she did and pushed Beatriz into a walk, and then a trot and a canter and then, just as Ty came out of the barn, a few rounds of a gallop and then she went back down to a canter to a trot to a walk and then stopped as Ty came in and handed Amy a saddle. She jumped down and let Beatriz have a sniff of the saddle. She sniffed it but didn't seem bothered so Amy put it on one side and then walked around to the other side and put it on that side. Than she tightened the girth and took hold of the lead rope and walked Beatriz around for a bit to get used to the saddle. Then she decided to climb on so she did and kicked Beatriz into a walk, than did the same as she did bareback. Beatriz was fine with it! Amy climbed down and took the saddle off. She patted Beatriz's neck, the thought of her having to go to a new home tomorrow. Just than there was a call from the house. "Ty, there's someone on the phone for you." Lou called. Ty started walking up to the house while Amy went to cool Beatriz down.

"Hello?" Ty said into the phone.

"Is that Ty Borden?" the lady on the other end asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Ty asked.

"It's the jewellery shop. I'm just phoning to say we are getting some rings in on the Friday, 2 week's time." Amy's birthday was on the Thursday.

"Oh, OK. Thanks."

"when do you need it for?" the lady asked.

"The Thursday, the day before." Ty answered.

"oh. I'll keep my eyes open for one and call you if I find one. I'm really sorry."

"that's OK, thanks anyway. Bye." Ty said.

"Bye." Ty hung up just as Amy came threw the door.

"who was that?" Amy asked.

"oh, um, uh..." Amy raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "It was just Mrs Ansten saying that she would pick the horse up for her friend and to confirm that tomorrow will be ok.

"OK. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a ride on Spartan and Harley."

"OK. Let's go tack them up."  
"I've already done it!" Amy replied smiling at him.

"lucky I said yes then!" Ty said.

"yep! I was hoping we could go down to the lake."

"i couldn't think of anywhere better!" Jack and Lou were out so Amy scribbled a note in case they got back before them. Then they walked out to the horses and climbed on. Then they trotted out of Heartland and onto the trails. They cantered along them for a while and then galloped down to the lake.

"what time is Mrs Ansten coming tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"6.00am, why?" Ty replied.

"just wondering. Who's the friend?" Amy said.

"Mrs Binsten." Ty grinned at her expression.

"Starlight's owner?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Ty said. Amy grinned happily

'_At least Beatriz is going to a good home._' Amy thought. Ty grinned but he was actually feeling quite upset inside.

'_Why did the ring have to be out of stock?_' He asked himself in his head. After a while they decided to head back to Heartland. they only went at a walk because they weren't in any rush to get back. when they got back Lou and Jack were already back with Lisa too.

"I think I might go to see Beatriz." Amy said and walked out the back door. Ty decided to go and sit in the front room with everyone else.

"Oh, so Beatriz is getting re homed then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, well, sort of."

"what do you mean?" Lou asked.

"Well, Mrs Ansten is going to take her for me and then I'm going to give her to Amy on her birthday!"

"sweet," Lou sighed. Ty blushed slightly.

"And..." He paused and realized all 3 pairs of eyes were on him, "As I was in town, getting some Rescue Remedy, I walked past a jewellery shop and saw a ring, they don't have it in stock, but the thing is... It was an engagement ring."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He looked at the shock on everyone's face. Lou was the first to break the silence.

"That's so sweet!" He smiled grimly at her.

"Thanks, but like I said, they don't have any in stock." Ty said.

"When were they getting some in stock?" Lisa asked.

"The day after Amy's birthday." He sighed. He looked over at Jack, "Is it OK with you? I know I should've asked you earlier but if you were around Amy would be around too and if she wasn't around then you wouldn't be either." Jack stopped Ty there.

"stop! It's fine by me! I trust you and I know you mean just as much to Amy as she does to you so it's fine." He smiled, "Lets just hope the shop gets more in before Amy's birthday." Lou and Lisa nodded in agreement. He smiled at them all gratefully. Just then they heard the back door open and pretended they were talking about something else as Amy came in and sat down next to Ty. He put his arm around her and gave her a small, sweet kiss on the lips. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

The next day Amy got up before her alarm and got ready. She walked down to the barn and crept in, not knowing if Ty was awake or not as he slept in the loft in the barn. She walked up to Beatriz's stall and let herself in. "I guess this is good bye than, girl." Amy whispered softly. Beatriz nuzzled Amy and Amy suddenly felt a hand around her waist. She looked behind her and saw Ty looking just as sad as she felt. She sent him a sad smile and he smiled back, knowing how thrilled she was going to be with one of her birthday presents, even if he couldn't get the other.

The next week passed really fast and before they knew it, it was the day before Amy's birthday. Ty still hadn't heard anything about the ring and now Tim knew about it too. They were all eating supper when the phone went. "I'll get it," Amy said getting up and going over to the phone. Ty had just started giving up hope of getting the ring when Amy called from the hall, "Ty, it's for you!" Ty got up and walked over to where Amy was holding the phone out to him.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, it's the jewellery shop. I've just found a ring and thought I'd better call you." said the lady.

"Thank you so much. I'll be right there." Ty said. He walked back to everyone and said "I'll be right back," And with that, he was gone! Tim, Lisa,Lou and Jack all smiled at him hopefully but then hide their hopeful faces with confused ones when Amy looked around at them. They just shrugged and walked back into the living room with a very confused Amy behind them.

At the jewellery shop the lady saw Ty and waved. He waved back and then she went to get the ring. Ty suddenly started thinking about how he was going to propose to her. He couldn't think of a good way at that minute. And then the lady came out carrying a small box. She opened it and told him the size. "That's perfect," He whispered softly. He nodded at the lady and she handed it to him as he handed over $1800 in cash. He took the ring and slid it into his pocket. He said thank you to the lady and walked back over to his truck, grinning. When he got back he sent a quick nod to Jack, Lisa, Lou and Tim and then sat down next to Amy.

"Where did you go then?" she asked, curiously.

"no where." He answered quickly. He looked down and kissed her.

That night, Ty lay in bed thinking about how to propose to Amy. He couldn't think of a really good way before he fell asleep. He dreamt of the perfect way to propose to Amy. He dreamt that in the evening he asked Amy if she wanted to go for a ride down by the lake. She nodded and so they did. When they were by the lake. Ty dropped the question and she said yes. Than Ty woke up and knew he would propose that way and decided to tell just Jack and that he would do it in the morning while Amy wasn't around. He knew Jack always got up super early on birthdays to make breakfast for the birthday person! So he decided to do it then. Soon he went back to sleep thinking about Amy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Ty got up early and walked up to the house. Jack saw him walking up and unlocked the door for him. "What are you doing up so early?" Jack asked as Ty walked in.

"Well, I kind of wanted to tell you how I'm thinking of proposing to her because I want to take her down to the lake but she might want to stay with you guys. So now you know where we're going." Ty said quietly, "I'm not going to tell any of the others though." he added.

"OK." Jack said slowly, and then, deciding to change the subject said, "Do you want to come with me to give this to Amy?"gesturing towards the cooking food. Ty nodded and smiled at him. Just then, they heard a truck and horse trailer coming up the drive,

"That would be Mrs Ansten." Ty said walking towards the door. He walked up to Mrs Ansten. "Hey, thank you so much for holding onto her for me!"

"Hi. That's fine! Beatriz has been missing Amy loads. Do you need help taking Beatriz to her stall?"

"No, I should be OK thanks!"

"OK then. I'll be of. Bye!"

"Bye." Ty waved and then said to Beatriz, "Hey girl. We need to be really quite." Once she was in her stall, Ty went back to the house and found Jack waiting for him.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Ty answered, following Jack up to Amy's room. Soon they were downstairs. Jack sent a quick nod at Ty to tell him to get Beatriz ready. He nodded back and then walked to get Beatriz out. Back inside Jack was watching out the window for when Amy should go out. Then he saw Ty leading Beatriz up and tying her to a fence. Then Ty came in.

"let's go find your first surprise!" Ty said. Amy followed him outside. As soon as she saw Beatriz she turned to Ty.

"Is that Beatriz?"

"Happy Birthday Ames!" Amy hugged him and then jogged over to hug Beatriz. She was just as happy to see Amy as Amy was to see her! Then they went in. Soon it was lunch. After lunch Ty gave Amy the tack she wanted with 'Amy & Spartan' threaded onto it in gold thread. Then it was dinner. They were all sat in the living room with Amy, Ty and Lou playing cards and Jack and Tim sat watching. After that game, Ty said to Amy,

"Fancy going out for a ride?"

"I'm not really sure, I should stay here shouldn't I?" She looked at Jack, who said,

"If you want to go, than you go. We aren't going anywhere anyway!" Ty looked at her hopefully.

"OK." she said and grabbed her new tack and went to get Spartan. After she had gone, Jack looked at Ty,

"Good luck!"

"Thanks," Ty replied. He walked out and quickly tacked Harley up. He walked out of the barn to find Amy waiting for him. He got Harley and they galloped towards the lake. It was really sunny and bright so the water glistened more and looked even more beautiful then usual! When they got there. They hopped off and tied the horses to trees and then walked to their fallen tree trunk and sat down on it. Amy leaned into Ty as he put his arm around her. They sat in silence for a bit and then Amy looked up at Ty,

"thanks for such a great birthday!" she said.

'_It's just about to get even better!_' Ty thought. He took a big breath and stood up. Amy looked confused,

'_Did I say or do something?_' Amy thought. Then she looked in shock at Ty. He had just crouched in front of her and was on one knee now. He slipped a small box out if his pocket. He opened it and looked at her,

"I love you Amy, I've never met a more gorgeous, sweet, loving and perfect girl than you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Amy Fleming, Will you please marry me and be my wife?"

"YES!" Amy screamed happily. Ty stood up and Amy flung herself at him! "I love you, Ty!"

"I love you too, Ames!" Ty said. He took the ring out of the box as Amy held out her hand and Ty slipped the ring on and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Perfect fit!" she whispered. Then they leaned towards each other and kissed on the lips for a long time. The 2 horses looked at their riders surprised but sensed they should keep quite so they did. After a while of watching they went back to grazing and Amy and Ty broke apart. They looked at each other a while longer and then climbed on their horses and rode back to Heartland.

When they got there, they saw Jack, Lou and Tim waiting on the porch for them. Lou was the first to spot the sparkling item on Amy's finger.

"HE'S DONE IT!" She shrieked. Amy jumped off Spartan and handed Ty the reins as Lou ran up to her. She hugged her. "Let me see the ring!" Lou said. Amy stuck out her hand so Lou could see it. Jack walked up to Ty,

"Well done." He said.

"Thanks," Ty replied. "I'm going to put the horses away." Jack nodded. He walked to the barn and cooled them off.

"Where'd Ty go?" Amy asked, looking around.

"He went to cool the horses off." Jack answered.

"Oh, I could've cooled Spartan down." Amy said.

"Never mind. Why don't we go inside and you can tell us how it all happened." Tim said.

"OK." Amy sighed. They all walked in together talking happily. When Ty had finished with the horses, he went inside to find Amy telling Jack, Lou and Tim about the proposal. He sat down next to her, put his arm around her and pulled her close as she finished telling everyone.

"Now we can start planning the wedding then?" Lou asked!


	7. EXTRA: Ty's POV of the proposal!

Ty's POV of the proposal

**Hi. I decided I should do a Ty POV and was going to do a POV on chapter 6 but I thought it might be a bit too much of the same so I decided to do one of the proposal. I'm going to be doing an Amy POV of the whole of chapter 6 too! So here's Ty's POV of the proposal!**

"Fancy going for a ride?" I asked Amy after the game of cards we were playing.

"I'm not really sure, I should stay here shouldn't I?" She looked at Jack, who said,

"If you want to go, than you go. We aren't going anywhere anyway!" I looked at her hopefully.

"OK." she said and grabbed her new tack and went to get Spartan. After she had gone, Jack looked at me and whispered,

"Good luck!"

"Thanks," I replied. I walked out of the back door and to the barn. I grabbed Harley's tack and tacked him up. Then I led him out of the barn and saw Amy, already mounted on Spartan, waiting for me. "Tack looks good!" I said.

"thanks," she said, "Ready?"

"Yep." I said, mounting Harley. We rode off at a gallop so we didn't take very long to get to the lake. We dismounted and tied Harley and Spartan to a tree and they started grazing. Me and Amy went to sit on our fallen tree trunk. The sun was out really bright so the lake glistened more than usual so it looked even more pretty than usual! We sat in silence, with my arm around Amy and Amy leaning against me, for a bit just taking in the gorgeous scenery. Then Amy pulled away a bit and looked up at me. "Thanks for such a great birthday!" She said. Now I'm really nervous about proposing! I'm sure she'll say yes but what if she doesn't? What if she rejects? He'd make himself look really silly, she might not even want to be his boyfriend after that. Well, I suppose I should do it now. I stood up and could see the confusion in her eyes. I crouched down on one knee and slipped the box out of my pocket. I opened it and couldn't help but smile at her gasp.

"I love you Amy, I've never met a more gorgeous, sweet, loving and perfect girl than you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Amy Fleming, Will you please marry me and be my wife?" I said.

"YES!" Amy screamed happily. I grinned at her as she flung herself at me. "I love you, Ty!" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Ames!" I whispered back. I slid the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit! Then we leaned towards each other in a kiss. I don't know how long it lasted because time just seemed to stop. When we finally pulled apart we looked at each other a while longer than we mounted Spartan and Harley and rode back to Heartland.

When we got there, Lou, Tim and Jack were waiting on the porch. Just as we stopped, we heard a screech of excitement.

"HE'S DONE IT!" I got off Harley and realized it was Lou. She was running towards Amy! I saw Jack coming towards me.

"well done." he said to me.

"thanks," I answered we turned to the two girls. Lou was asking Amy if she could see her ring. Amy proudly stuck out her hand as Lou gasped. I looked at the 2 horses behind me. They were shifting nervously. I realized they must be bored and it must be getting a bit excitable for them. I looked at Jack, "I'm going to go and cool the horses down." I said. Jack nodded. I took the horses reins and started leading them to the barn. I didn't really mind leaving Amy over there, I wanted some time to myself anyway! I'm so glad I proposed! She seems really pleased! I cooled the horses down and gave them some special mash as a treat. They should celebrate too, I suppose! I walked out of the barn and realised everyone had gone in! I sighed in content as I walked up to the house. I walked through the door and heard Amy telling them about how I proposed. I walked in and found them sat in the living room. I sat down next to Amy, put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She moved up and leant against me. She finished and Lou was the next to speak.

"So we can start planning the wedding then?" she asked!


	8. EXTRA: Amy's POV of chapter 6!

Amy's POV of chapter 6

**I decided I should do and Amy's POV as well andd decided, as it was her big day, I would do the whole day! ENJOY!**

I woke up to the sound of voices coming upstairs and towards my room. I recognized the voices instantly. It was Ty and Grandpa! Then I remembered it was my birthday and Grandpa always made me breakfast on my birthday! Ty must have woken up early and decided to come too! I grinned at them as they came in. soon, I had eaten breakfast got changed and come downstairs to open a few presents. Then Ty vanished but I wasn't worried because I thought that he just went to get something from his room. I realised Grandpa had been standing looking out the window for ages now. "Grandpa? What's up?"

"oh. Nothing." he said quickly. I knew he didn't mean it but I decided to let the matter go, I had to anyway, because Ty came through the door. He looked and me,

"Time for your first BIG surprise from me!" he said. I followed him out and saw a very well known horse waiting for me outside.

"Ty... Is that Beatriz?" I asked in shock. He smiled at me,

"Happy Birthday, Amy!" he said, grinning. I hugged him and then ran down the steps and over to Beatriz. I hugged her and then got on her bareback. Ty undid the lead rope and I trotted past the rest of the family that had come out to see what the surprise was. I grinned at them. I heard Ty say to Grandpa,

"Do you think she's happy with that surprise?" and before Grandpa had a chance to answer, I called back,

"Yeah!" he grinned at me and I smiled back. I saw him whisper something to Grandpa that made him smile but I didn't hear. Then we went inside. Soon it was lunch. After lunch Ty gave me another BIG surprise! The set of tack I wanted but to make it even better, it had 'Amy and Spartan' threaded on it in gold thread! It was gorgeous! I was leant against Ty when I opened that and I snuggled closer after I put the tack on the sofa next to us. We played a few games of cards with Lou and then Ty asked if I wanted to go for a ride. I wasn't sure if I should or not but grandpa said that if I wanted to go than I could, so I did. I tacked Spartan up in the new tack and mounted. I waited for Ty to finish tacking Harley up. I walked Spartan around in circles for a bit because he was getting fidgety, waiting for Ty and Harley and we stopped circling just as Ty led Harley out. He mounted and we galloped down to the lake. We tied Spartan and Harley to a tree and went to sit on our fallen tree trunk. We sat down and Ty put his arm around me and pulled me close. We sat in silence for a while and then I turned to him and said

"Thanks for such a great birthday!" then he got up and I'm pretty sure he saw the confusion in my eyes. And then he crouched down on one knee and said,

"I love you Amy, I've never met a more gorgeous, sweet, loving and perfect girl than you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Amy Fleming, Will you please marry me and be my wife?"

"YES!" I screamed at the top of my voice although no one but us was around! He only just had time to stand up before I flung myself at him. "I love you, Ty," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Ames," he whispered back. He slipped the ring on my finger.

"Perfect Fit!" I whispered and he smiled at me. I smiled back. I could see the relief in his eyes that I said yes! He must have been really nervous which was quite unlike Ty! We kissed for ages, I lost track of time! Then we rode back to Heartland.

When we got back, Lou, Grandpa and Dad were waiting for us on the porch. Just then Lou shrieked,

"HE'S DONE IT!" I slip off Spartan and hug her as she runs towards me. She's looking really proud and happy! "Let's see the ring," she said. I proudly, stuck out my hand and she gasps. "it's so shiny and beautiful and gorgeous and sparkly..." she keeps going and I laugh. When we are done fussing around with the ring, I look around. I can't see Ty anywhere.

"Where'd Ty go?" I asked, looking around.

"He went to cool the horses off." Grandpa answered.

"Oh, I could've cooled Spartan down." I said.

"Never mind. Why don't we go inside and you can tell us how it all happened." Dad said.

"OK." I sighed. We walk in talking happily together. We got in the house and sat down in the living room. I started telling them about how Ty proposed. "We galloped down to the lake and sat on the tree trunk in silence for a bit and then I thanked him for a great birthday. Then he got up and I thought I said or did something but then he crouched down on his knee and said 'I love you Amy, I've never met a more gorgeous, sweet, loving and perfect girl than you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Amy Fleming, Will you please marry me and be my wife?' and I screamed yes at the top of my voice and -" we heard the door open and close as Ty came in and sat next to me. "and then we hugged and he slipped the ring on my finger and then we kissed for _**AGES**_! And then we rode back." I finished. Ty put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him as he pulled me closer. Lou looked at us hopefully,

"Now we can start planning the wedding then?" She asked!


End file.
